Take Me Into Ecstasy
by PoIsonToTheToUch
Summary: She hated him. But two years later, time apart makes her realize how she really feels for him,but she wants to keep it inside.Will one night ruin everything?Or will it bring her closer to him? Pairings: JohnOC,RandyMichelle
1. How It All Began

Chapter 1- How It All Began

Relationships are funny little things. Hell, I should know, I've been in one for a while. And to tell the truth? If you were to tell me a few years ago that I'd be with who I am now? I would have laughed, spat in your face, and then slapped you. And that's just for even thinking about it. Let me explain…

In April 2002, I was working on Smackdown. The youngest Diva at 18. But I didn't want to be a Diva. I wanted to fight the guys. To play up my heel status, I attacked whoever was hated. So you can only imagine how much the people loved me when I went after Kurt Angle and won the WWE Title from him. The first and youngest female, or person, to hold it in its history. Unfortunately, I only had it for 2 months. Angle won it back from me. I would have gotten it back, had it not been for some new punk named John Cena. Blecch. He just _had _to come and start some shit with Angle, pushing me out of the limelight. I hated him. One night, I let him know exactly how I felt. For the record? It was all his fault. I heard him freestyling one of his stupid raps to a bunch of guys. I walked past him, and he just had to spit a line about me. Now, I don't remember what he said, but I stopped, and turned around. "Don't get her started, holmes..." Eddie Guererro had warned him. As I walked toward him, I started screeching incoherently in Spanish. I slammed him against the wall. "Yo, my moms told me ta neva' hit a chick, but honey, yo ass is pushin yo-"

WHAM!

I knocked him flat on his back with a hard right. "Oh shit!" His friend, Randy Orton had exclaimed. I screamed, and then pounced on him. He took up his arm and knocked me over. I lay still. "Dude, what the hell? You just hit a chick!" Jason Reso, a.k.a Christian exclaimed. I felt him hovering over me. Without opening my eyes, I suddenly rose up my foot, then heard a groan. _Target hit_, I thought with a smile. I got up and smacked him in his head, but he picked me up and smashed me into the floor. I kicked him in his leg and he fell on top of me, and I picked his head up and rammed it into the concrete. Finally, somebody pulled me off of him. "Hey, hey, HEY! Breathe, alright?" I looked up to see Orton holding me. "Calm down, ok? Please." "Yeah", I mumbled.

"You cool?"

"I'm cool."

He didn't release his grip on my shoulders. _I can fix that_, I thought. As he turned me around, I turned my head and chomped on his hand. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed. I ran away and lunged on Cena and started to choke him. "HEY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" We turned around to see Vince McMahon, purple and red with rage. I immediately released Cena's neck from my grasp and jumped off of him. "Godamnit, Cena, you should know damn well better than to put your hands on a woman!" he spat in John's face, while John rubbed his neck in pain. Then he turned to me. "Eleina, how many times do I have to tell you to _control your anger_? Behave better, ok?" I nodded. He stepped back. "If I ever, EVER see you two fighting again, so help me God, I will fire you BOTH!" he screamed. Then he cleared his throat. "Night!" he called, and left. Everyone else dispersed. "Lei, let's go!" My best friend, Michelle McCool, called. "Cena, you comin'?" Randy called as he glared at me, rubbing the big red welt that was forming on his hand. John and I looked at each other.

"Bitch."

"Punk-ass."

And with that, we left. Of course, we didn't heed Vince's warning. The amount of backstage brawls we shared was mind-numbing. Why wasn't it publicized? Because it would have ruined our heel personas. That, and the ironic fact that, on TV, AND ONLY ON TV, I was...his…his…God, I think I'm gonna puke. OK. His…_girlfriend_. There, I said it! Freaky, huh? The pain I went through, having him touch me. And kissing him…ewwwwww…makes me wanna brush my teeth every time I think about it.

But I remember one night we were heading out. We were just standing there, silently, as usual. "So…should I put my arm around you, or…" I sighed. "Yeah, whatever." "Why do you hate me so much?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Are you serious?" I asked. He shrugged, then smiled. I shook my head, chuckling. "If, after 3 bloody noses, 2 bruised knees, 4 black eyes, and a whole lotta sores, you don't know, then that's just a damn shame." "I'm just sayin' tho', imma nice dude if you get to know me, give me a chance." I looked at him. "Why? What in God's name is moving you to care? Why are you tryin' to make peace all of a sudden?" "Iono. I think I realize that I'm not the young idiot that came out here to make a name an' shit anymore. The people love me now. And I think I realize that it's time for me ta grow up. So… I guess I'm tryna be a man an' cut this fightin' bullshit between me an' you. That is, of course, if you down wit it." He stuck out his hand. I turned up my nose, which cause him to stick out his hand further. "What if I don't wanna?" I asked sweetly. "You enjoy this shit? Who are you, Kurt Angle?" I laughed. "C'mon, please?" I looked into his eyes, frowned, then shook his hand. 'Stupid blue eyes", I muttered. "So", he said, wrapping his arm around my waist, "Wanna go out tonight an' celebrate, mama?" His music started up. I moved his hand from around my waist to around my shoulders. "Take ya time, playboy. Baby steps." I made the motion with my fingers and a stupid look on my face. We laughed as we headed out to the ring.


	2. Gone

**A/N**: Ok, I really didn't get into detail in the first chapter about anything, I just wrote. But anyways, it might take time for each update to come with report cards coming…

**Disclaimer**: Trust me, if I owned John or Randy, I wouldn't be writing about screwing them, I'd be doing that.

Chapter 2

So there goes the feud of me and John. Of course, that wasn't the only reason; Michelle and I were being shipped to Raw the next day. I remember my last night. I was in the locker room watching the matches backstage with some of the other divas. Amazingly, Cena had managed to retain his US Title. I guess I was happy for him. I spent my last moments saying goodbye to everybody, except one person… I had almost gotten away with it, too, until Michelle had pointed out that I was hiding out in the back.

"Eleina!" he called out.

"Damn", I muttered.

Michelle giggled. "Go say bye to your baby", she cooed.

I hit her on her shoulder. "Ow!" she said.

"I'll be back", I said as I trudged off to meet him.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", I said, confused.

"Well… just wanted ta tell ya bye", he grinned.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Oh I'm sure. Couldn't wait to get rid of me fast enough, could you?"

"Nah, I'll miss you, somehow…" he wondered. Then he looked down at me in malice. "Next time I see you, hopefully you'll be a little more grown up," he smiled, motioning to my chest. I looked down, and then punched him.

"Bastard!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He grinned, and then tackled me to the ground. I screamed, then kicked him off, jumped on him, and started punching him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, didn't know you liked it like this," he laughed.

"Boy, you must be on-move!" I said as he tried to keep me on top of him. I got up, and whip lashed him with my foot, knocking him back onto the ground.

"Owwww…" he groaned.

"Haven't you learned not to fuck with me? Jeez, talk about hardheaded," I laughed. He rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, whatever, just help me up, will ya?"

I put my hands on my hips, and leaned down, coyly batting my eyelashes. "And why should I?" I asked sweetly.

"Why else? Cuz I fuckin well said so. Now help me up!"

"I don't like that tone of voice… So, until _you _say the magic words, I won't help you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine. _Please_ help me up."

I held my ear out. "Don't act like you don't know the drill. Please…"

He sighed. "Please help me up, oh Queen of Beauty and Grace," he said.

"Thank you, thank you, my loyal, albeit jackass subject." I held out my hand to him. But, instead of getting up, he pulled me down with him. I groaned as my back hit the hard floor. I kicked him.

"Stupid fucker, I was helping you!"

"I know. But I love annoying you."

I sucked my teeth. "Thank God I won't have to deal with your Vanilla-Ice wannabe ass anymore."

"Hey, nobody's happier than me getting rid of ya. But I will miss kickin your ass all the time."

I propped my head on my hand, turning to face him. "You know, that's real funny, cos' if I remember correctly, weren't you the one who almost lost your belt because I beat your ass so badly the night before, you weren't sure if you could wrestle again?"

"Weren't you the one who almost lost your…" he mimicked. "Stupid fuckin she-devil."

"Awww, I love you, too!"

I laughed as he made a puking motion. Suddenly, a shadow appeared overhead. "Hey, sorry to interrupt the tearful last goodbyes, but we have a plane to catch," Michelle smirked.

"Tearful goodbyes my ass. More like tears of joy and happiness."

"I'll miss you, too, Leina." John pushed out his hand for me to shake. I stuck mine out, and then pulled it back.

"Ouchies, rejected," Michelle smiled. I turned to leave. "So long, dipshit!"

"Bye, you crazy whore!" He shouted back.

I laughed. On the ride to the airport, I wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. If anything would change between he and I. Had I stayed, would our… well, it wasn't a friendship, but whatever it was, would it have grown? I doubt it, but I wouldn't have minded. Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate him! But do I really? Whatever. I guess we'll never know…


	3. It's A Raw World After All

**A/N**: I am extremely bored today, so this is the reason for the updates.

**Disclaimer**: Trust me, if I owned John or Randy, I wouldn't be writing about screwing them, I'd be doing that.

**Spoilers**: This will conflict with the current problem with John and Edge later on, but I'm not sure how into detail. It'll also include the draft lottery.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

…Or will we? Well, life on Raw was interesting, even without someone to fuck around with. I came and won the Women's Championship from the slut-of-the-moment, Trish Stratus (who was and is a good friend of mine). Afterwards, I was invited to join Evolution, which contained the likes of Paul Levesque (a.k.a. Triple H), Ric Flair, Dave Batista, and…Randy Orton. That's right. The self-proclaimed Legend Killer was also shoved off to Raw (after a funny little injury in which he updated us with Randy News Network, or RNN. Is anyone else ready to throw up?). Funnily enough, I got along pretty well with everyone-except him.

"Blecch," I said one day as I saw him in the locker room, where I was waiting for Paul.

"Look, I don't like you either, but hell; you made it work with John, so why can't you do the same with me?"

"Because John was just an ass. You, on the other hand, are not a regular ass. You are a conceited, selfish, idiotic ass, who thinks that the world revolves around him, and thinks that he's God's gift to women. Me actually making peace with you would be the travesty of the century. Happy?" I got up to leave, knocking him aside with my shoulder. Unfortunately, he grabbed me by my shoulder and slammed me against the wall.

"Watch yourself, Eleina. John held back when he messed around with you. I won't, and I swear I'll beat the shit out of you if you try it with me. From now on, you're gonna be nice to me. Got that?"

I laughed. "Make me."

He tightened his grip on my shoulders, like he was trying to break the damn thing off. But I kept a straight face, and eventually he got bored and loosened his grip. I grinned.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?" he asked.

"Because it's in my nature. I don't do nice…" I said, pointing to my tank top with the message on it. He laughed. Then I realized he still had me pushed against the wall, and I got a little nervous. You would, too, if you knew Randy Orton's track record for things done in a locker room…

'You know, you've grown up real nicely Lei," he murmured. "Hell, if you weren't such a pain in the ass, I'd…" he trailed off, staring down my top.

He was right about that. I had grown up. I'd gone from a B cup to a D naturally, unlike some of my Diva friends here (names will not be placed here, thank you). I lost my little baby fat and sported a toned body (but that was through hard work, not lipo). My light brown complexion stayed the same, as well as my light brown almond shaped eyes. My waist length hair was no longer dark, but a cinnamon brown with black streaks. Nice, yes, but I don't want him of all people realizing this.

"You'll do nothing, because there is no way in hell that I'd let you," I said, trying to push my way past him. No such luck as he pushed me back against the wall. _Damn, he's strong_, I thought.

"Stop being such a tease. You know you want me," he breathed as he slipped his hands under my shirt.

"No, not really, because as we've discussed, I don't like you and-_get off of me! _I hissed as he managed to take my shirt off.

"Mmm, beautiful," he said, gazing on my black lace bra. "Now all we have to do is…" he stopped, smirking at me, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, glaring at him.

No time to resist as he swiftly placed his lips on mine. At first, I kept my mouth closed. But then, me being the intelligent person I am, willingly let his tongue explore my mouth, and before you know it, I'm taking off his shirt, and he has my legs wrapped around his waist, and we're just kissing each other, and I know what's gonna happen next because he pulls out a condom, but I don't stop him and then-

And then the door opens, and Dave walks in. "Holy shi-Am I interrupting something?" He asks with a smile.

I bit my lip. Without looking up, I grab my shirt from off the floor and put it back on. "Nope, nothing at all." I looked in the mirror for a quick fix.

"Lei, we're not finished here," Randy said, looking up at me with a focused face.

"No, I think we are. Later, Dave."

"Eleina, come back-"

I slammed the door shut, and then smacked myself repeatedly in the head for making such a stupid mistake. _He's a really good kisser, though_, I thought as I walked away.

Over the next few days, I tried avoiding Randy, and it worked pretty well. Until he caught me in the elevator. Now I know what you're thinking, and no, I didn't let him get the best of me this time. Of course, I tried to push past him, but he blocked me.

"Eleina, please, can we talk?"

I huffed. "Listen, Orton, if you think I'm gonna just give into you and become another notch on your bedpost, you are sadly mistaken."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself. And it's not like you weren't into either, ya know," he tried arguing.

"Look, let's make this quick. What do you want?"

"I want to go out with you."

"No. Gee, that was easy," I said, smiling to myself.

"Well, can we at least be friends? Maybe, get to know me a little better? "

"And you're hoping I'll change my mind about you…"

He grinned. "That's the plan. Friends?" He stuck out his hand.

"This is all too familiar…" I thought. "But what the hell? Friends." I shook his hand. He smiled.

The elevator door opened. "Ladies first," he singsonged.

_This is gonna be one fucked up relationship_, I thought, stepping out.

Over a course of time, Randy and I had gone out on numerous lunches and dinners. We learned everything about each other. He even found out about my self destructive past of cutting and suicidal attempts. So color me surprised when he asked me out after all this. By that time, Randy was too much of a brother to me to have me consider being his girlfriend. But because we had such a strong relationship, he accepted my decline, and instead went after our friend, Michelle. The amount of flirting they did was ridiculous; I'm surprised they hadn't banged each other yet. But I wasn't jealous. My mind was on someone else.

Recently, everyone had been worried about the upcoming Draft Lottery. Michelle and I knew we were safe, so mostly we spent our time badgering our friends to find out who was leaving and who was coming. But there was a big rumor about one man heading over here. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Right now I was confused. I mean, I didn't exactly hate him when I left, but I'm not sure if I actually liked him. So somebody tell me how I'm supposed to feel about John Cena supposedly coming to Raw?

Can't say you didn't see that one coming! I wonder how this'll all play out…


End file.
